


Breakfast in Bed

by chem1calwarfare



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Other, Profanity, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 01:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chem1calwarfare/pseuds/chem1calwarfare
Summary: Wild Bill attempts to surprise the reader with breakfast in bed, but it goes hilariously wrong.





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this one was also originally for kay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=this+one+was+also+originally+for+kay).



Waking up next to your boyfriend Will is the best way you can think of to start your day. Usually you wake up with one of his arms over you, sometimes with his head in the space where your neck meets your shoulder. It's reassuring in a way, knowing he's there by your side from the get-go, both metaphorically and literally.

One day he isn't next to you when you woke up.

Maybe he's in the shower or something, you think sleepily. You stretch for a minute and contemplate if you're awake enough to go make some coffee. Then you catch the scent of burning coffee coming from the kitchen. 

"Shit."

You stumble out of bed and somehow make it down the hallway without bumping into the walls, as you're still only half-awake. You head over to the coffeepot--sweet, sweet caffeine, now somehow ruined--and try to take the pot out of the machine before you realize it isn't there. 

"The fuck?"

You rub your eyes and look around you. The coffeepot is in the sink under a running faucet, scrambled eggs are sitting in a pan on the stove with the heat not high enough, a pile of chopped and mangled fresh fruit is dripping juice on the counter, and Will is trying to wrestle some toast out of the toaster with a wooden spoon.

"Will, what the fuck?... what's happening?..." It's so absurd and incomprehensible to your sleepy brain that you start to laugh.

He turns around to look at you. "Um... I thought you were gonna stay in bed longer."

He would need a long time to fix that mess, you think. You can't help but smile. 

"Ah, well, [name], I thought I could surprise you, but no luck, I guess." Will puts the shredded toast on a plate and shows it to you. "I know you probably don't want to eat this. I tried." 

"Aw, I appreciate it, babe," you say, and hug him. At least he tried--hell, the fact that he meant to surprise you with breakfast in bed is adorable. Now there's a mess to clean up and you have to make a new pot of coffee, not to mention breakfast, but you can't help feeling that you picked a good boyfriend.

"Hey, I only burned the coffee. We can still eat the fruit and maybe fix the eggs."

You glance at the state of your kitchen and realize you're not quite awake enough to teach your boyfriend to cook. It would be easier if you just have some cereal in bed, you decide.

"Tell you what, Will--" you dump the sad eggs in the sink and put the fruit in a Tupperware "--why don't we just have some Cheerios." 

His face lights up. "Cheerios are easy!" 

\-------

Will follows you back to your room with two bowls of cereal and milk. "You sure you're not mad at me, [name]?"

"I can't be mad at you, honey. Not this early in the day."

"Good," he says. He settles himself onto the bed, balancing a bowl of cereal in each hand. "You gonna be mad at me if I spill this?"

"Don't you dare spill that cereal, Lars William."

"At least I didn't burn it. Can't burn cereal." He chuckles.

"There's a first time for everything, considering you can't even make toast." You give him a kiss on the cheek and take a spoonful of cereal.


End file.
